It's Not Over
by AprilL23
Summary: Sequel to The Bodyguard. On hiatus, for now. I will be finishing the story after I finish my other story, The Search For Something More
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody! So I decided to do a sequel to The Bodyguard! YAY! I hope you guys like it just as much as the first one.

So here is a quick summary for this story:

Nathan and Haley are married and have a four and a half year old kid. This takes place five years into the future. Nathan is still a bodyguard but is in the process of becoming a FBI Agent. Haley just graduated from college with Brooke and Peyton. Right now she is starting to record an album. Jake is still in prison for attempted murder. Brooke and Lucas are still together, as is Tim and Peyton.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T (For now)

It's Not Over

Chapter 1

Haley walked into Sony Music Recording Studio. The same place that she has been spent all her free time in the past month. Don't get her wrong, she's living her ultimate dream right now at the young age of twenty one years old. She let out a long sigh as she headed into studio B to get started recording her last song.

"Haley James!" Mark, the producer, said excitedly when he saw her walk in.

Haley couldn't help smiling at him. He reminded her a lot of her dad. And that put her at ease sometimes working the long hours that she does. Especially when she is missing her family back home in Washington.

"My favorite producer, Mark!" Haley exclaimed to the older man before turning and smiling at everyone else in the studio.

"So are you ready to finish your last song?" Mark asks leading her into the other side of the studio to the microphone.

Haley let out yet another sigh. "Yes. I want to be able to have time for Kaden and my husband. It feels like I haven't even seen Nathan at all this past month." She remarks in a guilty tone.

"Don't be so hard on yourself kid. Look at it this way, any other musician couldn't put together a full album in one month. So you have accomplished a lot young lady." Mark stated in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah but any other musician don't usually already have all there songs written before they start recording either." She points out with a small chuckle.

Mark looks at her confused as to why she is laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh I was just remembering how I got to where I am now." Haley looked back at him and saw that he was looking even more dumbfounded than before. "I meant, how I ended up actually recording an album. Remember that night at that club?." She chuckled again remembering the drunken night.

_Flashback_

_"Come on let's go do karaoke! Please!" Brooke slurred from Lucas' lap. _

_Haley was caught up in a passionate kiss with Nathan, trying to tune out her friends. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as she sat sideways on his lap. His hands were slowly rubbing her thigh, through her tight jeans. _

_"Okay you guys do realize that's how you ended up with Kaden, right?" Tim chimed in causing Haley and Nathan to pull apart. Peyton who is sitting next to him lets out a drunken giggle._

_"I'm so glad we have fake id's!" Brooke exclaims a little to loudly._

_"Brooke! You want us to get kicked out of here?" Peyton asks just as loudly as her friend. _

_Haley can't help laughing at the situation. They are all pretty drunk at some small club in downtown Washington. The place is packed for being a no-name bar._

_"Come on Hales go up there and sing something." Brooke pleads sticking out her bottom lip. _

_"Yeah go up their babe. Knock everyone in this place off their feet." Nathan says gently pushing her off his lap._

_"No way you guys. I'm not going up there and singing in front of everyone. I'm not that drunk." Haley says shaking her head vigorously. _

_"Come on tutorgirl. I dare ya." Brooke says with a devious grin. _

_Haley looks to Brooke and smirks at her. She knew that if she dared her, that she would do it. So Haley just turns on her heel and heads for the stage._

_"Nice one Davis." Peyton says high-fivin' Brooke. _

_Haley goes up on stage and tell the guy what song she wants to sing. He hands her a microphone and watches as the young girl steps into the spotlight. _

_Haley looks out into the crowd and spots her friends. "This one is dedicated to you B.Davis!" She shouts into the microphone. And she can hear Brooke yell back at her, something along the lines of 'GO TUTORGIRL!'. The music starts to play and Haley immediately begins to get nervous. But then she looks back to Brooke and it's like she was in middle school again, she felt free._

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now your out of sight, yeah_

_Show me, how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know what we've got _

_Haley looks out into the crowd while she is singing. Her friends' excessive cheering, along with the whole damn club, has her adrenaline pumping. Okay so the alcohol might play a little role in that part too. Right in this moment though Haley is having the most fun she has had in a very long time. _

_By the time the song ends everyone is on their feet and clapping ecstatically. Haley can feel her cheeks redden as she climbs down of the stage. Everybody she walks by is telling her how good that she was up there and guys are trying to buy her another drink. She just gives them all a sweet smile and then finally makes it to her table where her group of friends are. _

_"Tutorgirl! I can't believe you sang Baby One More Time!" Brooke slurs out as she pulls Haley into a hug. _

_"That was our song B. Davis!" Haley exclaims laughing as she pulls away from her friend. _

_Before any one else has a chance to speak, a man taps Haley on the shoulder. She turns around to find an older man smiling at her. She automatically assumes that he just wants to hit on her or something._

_"I'm married" She states narrowing her eyes at him. Nathan instinctively puts his arm around her shoulder while planting a kiss on her forehead. _

_The man lets out a slight chuckle as he continues to smile at her. "I wasn't trying to hit on you. My name is Mark Turner. I'm a music producer for Epic Records."_

_Flashback_

"How could I forget?" Mark said more as a rhetorical question. "I thought you was going to smack me or something."

Haley laughed at the memory. "Yeah well...I was drunk. I'm really glad you gave me a chance though. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you."

"Alright enough of the sappy emotions already. Get back into your happy mode, this last song is supposed to be a fun one." Mark says to her before heading out of the soundproof room.

Haley smiles at his retreating form and then thoughts of Kaden and Nathan fill her mind. Any thoughts of the two most important people in her life will surely make her excited.

----------------------------------------------

Nathan stood outside the pre-school that Kaden was attending, waiting for all the kids to exit. It's a small private school where all the richest people in New York send there kids. He saw a large pregnant woman, who looked like she was about to burst waddle her way into the school. A huge smile immediately played across his face as he remembered when Haley went into labor with Kaden.

_Flashback_

_Nathan and Haley were sitting in a small Italian restaurant, sharing a romantic dinner. He had surprised her telling her they had to go pick up Brooke and Lucas, whose car broke down. Instead he had dinner reservations for the restaurant where they had spent their first real date._

_"Thanks again Nathan." Haley said turning to him with a sweet smile. "This was really sweet of you. And we won't really get the chance to do anything like this for a while. Well that is if this kid ever comes out."_

_Nathan can't help but to chuckle. "Your only two days overdue Hales. I think that he will come out when he's ready." He puts his hand on her swollen belly and begins massaging it._

_"I sure hope so..." Haley stops mid sentence when she feels her stomach tighten. Nathan raises eyes to look at her. He thought that he felt something on his hand, but just thought it was the baby. However when he took one look at Haley's expression, and goes into worry mode._

_"Is the baby coming? Oh man we need to get to the hospital. Do you have your bag packed?"_

_"Nathan" Haley says coaxing him to look at her. "It was a small contraction, I don't need to go to the hospital yet. So calm down cause your starting to freak me out." _

_Nathan just looks at her in shock. "A contraction? Really then that means...Wait what does that mean?" _

_Haley begins to laugh at him, until another contraction hits her a lot harder than the first. Her hands immediately come up to her stomach and begins rubbing it while she lets out a deep breath._

_"Okay that was about five minutes a part. Maybe we should go home now so I can call the doctor." Haley states after the contraction wears off. _

_Nathan jumps and almost knocks the table over causing the rest of the customers to look his way. Haley can feel her face turn red from all the stares they are receiving. Nathan holds out his hand and helps her up from the booth they were seated at._

_"You might want to get the waiter so we can pay first." Haley says watching her fiance's nervous antics. _

_Nathan doesn't have to wait long because their waiter is at the table to see what the sudden commotion is all about. "Yes we need the check, my fiance is in labor." He exclaims exaggerating with his hands motioning towards Haley._

_Just as Haley was about to laugh she feels something trickling down her leg. And if she didn't know any better then she would have thought that she had accidentally pissed herself. But she is smarter than that, only from books and birthing classes, and knows that her water just broke._

_"Baby we need to go." She tells Nathan clutching her pregnant belly as another contraction hits her. "Now" She manages to get out while bending over and clutching the table._

_Nathan throws a hundred dollar bill on the table and quickly helps Haley stand up. On the way out the door he turns his head around to look at the on-looking customers. "We're gonna have a baby tonight!" _

_8 Hours later_

_"Breath Haley, breath" Nathan says to her while patting her forehead with a cold washcloth._

_"Shut up Nathan I am breathing!" Haley yells back while throwing her head back in pain. _

_She's fully dilated and has been pushing for almost fifteen minutes. Brooke is holding one of her legs while her mother holds the other. _

_"Your doing excellent Haley. Now on this next contraction, I want you to push really hard to get the baby's head out." Dr. Patterson tells her from his spot between her legs. "1, 2, 3...Push!"_

_Haley puts her chin to her chest and pushes with everything in her. She feels like her body is being ripped apart, especially her pelvic area. "Ahhhh!" She screams out after they finish counting to ten. "I can't do it. It's to hard." _

_"Your strong tutorgirl, I know you can do it." Brooke says comfortingly to her, trying to avoid looking down at what the doctor is doing. When she accidentally looks down, she notices that the baby's head is out and the doctor is suctioning any fluids from it's mouth. "Oh my god Haley...I see your baby's head!" Brooke squeals and Nathan, who is by Haley's head, moves so he can see._

_"Okay Haley one more big push and then your done." _

_Haley sums up all the rest of her strength and pushes again, for what seems like the millionth time. She yells out in pain again but after this she feels some sort of pressure lifted, and now she only feels burning._

_Then that's when she hears it. Her baby's cry. Tears start pouring from her eyes from happiness, relief, and love._

_"It's a boy!" Dr. Patterson says holding him up a little higher so Haley can get a better look. "Dad do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" He asks Nathan who is wiping at his own tears. _

_Nathan cuts the cord and then moves back up by Haley to give her a kiss. It was a soft kiss, but held so much love and passion for one another. Brooke, who is now standing by Lydia, with the camera took a picture of the perfect moment._

_The nurse who cleaned off the baby, handed him to Haley first. She took him from the nurse and looked down at his face and smiled. "Hi there little guy." She watched as his eyes start to open at the sound of her voice. Nathan comes up beside her bed and admires his newborn son._

_"He's so beautiful" He whispers into Haley's ear. She tilts her head back up to look at him with a knowing smile. _

_"He is." She looks back down at her son the smile never leaving her face. "Happy birthday Kaden Anthony Scott." _

_Flashback_

Nathan's brought out of his thought at the sound of kids yelling and running out of the school excitedly. He immediately spots his son among the other kids, running right at him. He has to admit the Kaden is tall for his age, he looks like a first grader. Haley always jokes around saying that they should have named him Nathan Jr., because he is the spitting image of himself.

"Dad!" Kaden yells to him as Nathan squats down to give him a hug. "Where's mommy at?"

"She had to work buddy, so I came to get you." Nathan replies standing back up and walking with Kaden back to the car. "How was school today?"

"Okay. We're going to the zoo!" Kaden states excitedly as Nathan opens the back door for him to climb in.

"Awesome buddy! When are you going? Maybe me and mommy can go too." Nathan asks before shutting the door.

"Next month." Kaden says while putting his seatbelt on.

Nathan shut the door and walks around to the drivers side, and gets in. They drive off talking about some of Kaden's friends and about joining the soccer team, when he turns five in a couple months.

----------------------------------------

Haley gets into her own car after what seems like forever in the recording studio. She is happy to say that she is finally finished with the album. It will be released in less than a month, and she couldn't be more thrilled about it. Now she just has to promote it. Which means probably more work than the actual recording process.

She talked to Nathan and Kaden before she left the studio, to say she would be home shortly. Nathan said that everyone else was already home and about to eat dinner. You're probably wondering who everyone else includes. Haley and Nathan moved to New York about a year ago after she signed with Epic Records. Well Brooke and Lucas moved with them. Along with Peyton and Tim. Brooke is working with Victoria's Secrets on the new summer line for her clothes. Lucas just published his new novel here in New York. Peyton has an art gallery showcasing all her latest work, that people can't seem to get enough of. And Tim is well... a teacher at Kaden's school, third grade to be precise.

Haley loves that they all live together though. Hell they have an eight bedroom house just outside New York city, so it's now like it's crowded. They do sometimes tend to get on each others nerves, but where would be the fun in life if everything was perfect?

Haley finally makes it out of downtown New York city, and heads for Westchester. It's only about a half hours drive to her home from downtown.

She glances in her rear view window and notices a black Mercedes driving extremely close to her, so she speeds up a little. But the Mercedes behind her picks up speed staying close to her bumper.

"What the hell! Get off my ass!" She yells at the driver, knowing they can't hear her.

Haley starts to get frightened as the Mercedes speeds up to get right next to her. She can't see in the car from the tinted windows.

BEEP

She looks back to the road as an oncoming truck blares it's horn. Haley then realizes that whoever is driving that car beside her is nuts, because they're not trying to get over.

Before she knows it the Mercedes cuts her off, sending her into the guardrail.

"Shit!"

Haley watches as the Mercedes speeds off like a bat out of hell. She pulls her own car off to the side of the road to check out the damage.

She gets out and walks around to the passenger side. There's a huge dent and major scrap marks from the guardrail.

She looks back to the road when she hears an oncoming car and immediately recognizes the Mercedes. In a heartbeat Haley is back in her car and speeding off, looking back in her mirror she sees the Mercedes make a quick U-turn.

----------------------------------------------------------

There's the first chapter! Let me know what you guys think!

Loves ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the amazing replies! Sorry it took so long to get this posted.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

It's Not Over

Chapter 2

Nathan looked at the clock that hung one the wall and saw that it was now seven O' clock. He wanted to wait for Haley to get home before telling Kaden to go to bed. He knew that she would want to see him first, since she didn't get to that morning.

The rest of the gang were in the large family room watching television. Nathan walked upstairs to Kaden's room to find him playing basketball on his Playstation 3. "Hey buddy, want to play a game before mommy comes home?" He asked sitting down in the bean bag chair that was seated next to his son's.

Kaden looked up at his father with a smirk, something he also inherited from Nathan. "You want a re-match?" He asked in a cocky voice. Nathan was always blown away by how much Kaden looked, and acted like himself. But had the intelligence of his mother.

"Heck yeah! I'm kicking your butt this time." Nathan replied with his own cocky smirk. Kaden just rolled his eyes as he put the game on two players.

------------------------------------------

Haley sped down the road in her brand new red Aston Martin. She glanced into her rear view mirror to see that the Mercedes was now flashing there lights at her. She began to panic and punched in the number to Nathan's cell, on the car phone. It rang three times, before he finally answered.

"Hey baby! You almost home?" Nathan voice came out loud over the speaker phone.

"I'm like five minutes away, but Nathan there is somebody following me!" She shrieked into the car, while looking back in her mirror once again. However she was confused when she didn't see the car behind her anymore.

"What?! Who's following you Hales?" Nathan questioned suddenly going into panic mode himself.

She felt a wave of relief wash over her body, her death grip on the steering wheel loosening. "They're gone." She sighed as she saw the iron gates that lead to small private community that she resided in.

"Haley what is going on? Who was following you?" Nathan asked again his tone full of worry.

"I don't know, I'm pulling into the driveway now." She stated and then heard him exhale deeply. "See you soon" She waited for him to reply before turning the phone off and parking the car.

A second later after she climbed out of the car, she glanced up to find Nathan making his way to her. Just by his presence she felt more secure, and all anguish her body felt was gone in a heartbeat.

She flung herself into his awaiting embrace, hold onto him tightly. She hasn't been this frightened in almost five years. Nathan held her close and looked up to see the damage on the car.

"Ah man, what happened? Are you hurt?" He pulled away so he could look her over.

"I'm fine" Haley promised when he looked her in the eyes. "Somebody cut me off trying to pass me and I hit the guardrail. I pulled over to check the damages...And then the car came back..."

"Did you get there license plate number?" Nathan interjected cupping her face to get her to slow down.

Haley shook her head. "They were going to fast...God...Why would somebody be following me? I haven't been that scared since the Jake thing..."

"Shhh...It's okay now, you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." Nathan pulled her tightly to him placing a kiss on her forehead.

Haley rested her head against his solid chest, the sound of his heartbeat soothing her beyond belief. "I know. Come on I miss my little man." Nathan nodded then led her into their house.

-----------------------------------------------

Kaden came running downstairs when he heard the door open, knowing it would be his mother. When he reached her, the young boy flung himself at her legs.

"Hey little man" Haley kneeled down to his level and hugged him tight. She never thought that she could love him more than the day he was born, boy was she wrong. Everyday that she sees him, her love only grows stronger. It truly amazed her on how much you could possibly love another human being.

"Guess what mom?!" Kaden pulled away, his face lit up with excitement.

"What?" Haley couldn't help the huge smile that formed on her lips from her son's eagerness.

"I'm going on a field trip to the zoo next month!" She watched as Kaden went from excited to beyond exhilarated, in a matter of seconds. He loved all animals, even the gross and scary ones.

"Wow! That sounds like so much fun. Maybe me and your dad can go with you." Haley couldn't even hide her own growing excitement at the thought. She was a true animal lover herself. "Now how about you go upstairs and pick out a book we can read you?"

Kaden nodded his head and Haley gave him a small kiss on the forehead, before he took off running upstairs.

Nathan watched the exchange between his wife and son. They were his world, his everything. When their son left, he gently grabbed Haley by her arms and pulled her to him. She smiled up at him and felt a blush sweep across her body, just by the way he was staring at her. Before she could do or say anything, he brought his lips crashing down on her own. Haley reached up to cup the sides of his head, while their eager tongues dueled it out. Then she felt something pressing into her abdomen and reluctantly pulled away. They needed to regain their bearings back, for their son who was patiently waiting for them.

Nathan couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth as she pulled away. But he knew that they would have more than enough time for that later. "Go ahead upstairs with him, I'll be up after this goes away." He motioned down at the ever present bulge in his pants.

Haley put on a seductive smile, her eyes held a mischievous twinkle in them, and she teasingly trailed her index finger down his chest. "I plan to take care of that..." Her hand stopped gently to cup his erection. "later." She leaned back up and placed a short tantalizing kiss on his lips. Satisfied with her torment, she pulled away and headed upstairs, making sure to add a taunting sway to her hips.

Nathan stared after her with his jaw practically touching the floor. There was no way he could get rid of this thing now, without relieving himself, or else he would be stuck with a serious case of 'blue balls'.

"How are you going to let her do you like that man? I thought you wore the pants in the relationship." Tim walked into the foyer from the family room wearing an amused expression.

Nathan looked to his best friend and let out a frustrated sigh. "Me too"

------------------------

Haley looked over at Kaden after she finished the last page of the Disney book Cars. She smiled at his peacefully sleeping form and brushed his raven colored hair back. Her heart swelled for him even more watching him like this. He looked so innocent, angelic even. This was her and Nathan's nightly routine, although occasionally only one of them would read him to sleep. Like tonight, Nathan couldn't make it to join them. And Haley blamed herself for titillating him into missing their tradition.

"He's already asleep?" Nathan's low voice came from the doorway.

Haley looked up at him and immediately felt remorseful for her earlier actions. He stood in the doorway looking all gloomy and depressed, and it broke her heart. She got up and walked over to stand before him. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have did that to you."

He looked into her eyes and knew she tearing herself up over it. "Babe it's okay. You don't have any reason to be sorry, Tim came in right after you came up here, and I talked to him for a while." He began smirking as he tucked a stray hair back from her face. "Now that he's asleep..."

Haley snickered as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "I'm going to care of it, but first I need food."

Nathan put on the best pout he could muster. "Why wait? You know that afterwards your going to work up another appetite."

There was no way she could deny that face. Even Kaden perfected that look when he a year old, something Haley couldn't resist giving into. "Well since you put it that way" She pulled Nathan by his shirt towards the bedroom, in the process he shut his son's door so he couldn't hear the noises that they were about ready to make.

--------------------------

An hour and a half later Haley made her way back downstairs to get herself something to eat. On entering the kitchen she distinguished Brooke and Peyton's voices.

"Hey tutorgirl! When did you come in?" Brooke cheerfully asked when Haley walked into the kitchen, now sporting white cotton shorts and beige tank top, instead of her previous outfit.

"A couple hours ago" Haley opened the fridge door and scanned her options. She decided on making a ham sandwich with left over macaroni and cheese from dinner earlier.

"Did you get the last song finished?" Peyton looked to her from across the counter.

Haley looked up from her sandwich making, to give her a triumphant smile. "Yes, and I'm so glad it's finally done."

"I know what you mean, I finally finished the new summer line, which by the way is the hardest season to design clothes for." Brooke rambled while looking at US Weekly. "Have you seen the latest slut fest Lindsay Lohan has been on. I mean just look at this outfit..."

Haley couldn't help giggling while putting away the condiments back into the fridge. Peyton glanced over at the picture of Lindsay Lohan from a LA club. "Brooke that is one of your dresses."

Haley watched while taking a bite of her sandwich, as Brooke examined the picture. "Oh my gosh! It is my dress! That is so freakin' awesome!"

The two girls looked at Brooke as if she had suddenly grown a third eye. Then they bust out laughing, leaving Brooke dumbfounded. "What's so funny?"

After swallowing her bite of ham sandwich, Haley decided to answer her question. "Brooke you just called her a slut because of her outfit..."

"Before I found out that it was mine." Brooke gave her a 'duh' look provoking an eye roll from her best friends. She flipped the page and a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Who is it now Paris, Brittany?" Peyton leaned over to look at what she was staring at. "Oh my god" Her voice was so low from the shock that Haley almost didn't hear her.

"What?" Haley leaned across the counter to get a glimpse of what rendered them both speechless. It was a picture of herself, Brooke, and Peyton. It was from last weekend and all three were completely drunk off their asses. "How'd they get that picture?"

"Who cares?!" Brooke looked to Haley with a joyously.

"Only you would think of this as a good thing B. Davis." Haley shook her head in astonishment while pointing her finger at the picture. Peyton was showing off her middle finger to the camera with a bright smile. Brooke was in the middle with her arms around Haley, and Peyton holding them close to her while showcasing a drunken, dimpled grin. Haley was sporting a shy smile while giving Brooke 'bunny ears'. Then below the picture it said New York's new 'It' girls with an article describing who they are.

"We are going to be famous now!" Brooke clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Who's going to be famous?" Tim stood in the doorway as the three girls looked up in unison. "That was creepy."

"According to this magazine we are the new 'it' girls in New York." Peyton explained with a dull expression using air quotes when she said 'it'.

"You guys?" Tim looked between the three then busted out laughing.

Brooke shot him a glare before holding up the magazine so he could see the picture. "Don't hate the players because you didn't get picked to play."

"Did you really just say that?" Peyton looked to Brooke with an amused expression. Brooke just shrugged her shoulders and was about to open her mouth to speak, but Tim beat her to it.

"Nice finger Peyt." Tim appraised his girlfriend with a proud smile.

"I still can't believe you gave me bunny ears tutorgirl." Brooke looked to Haley with a pout.

"We were drunk." Haley laughed remembering that night. The ringing of the phone brought Haley out of her memories. She left to go answer it when she realized that nobody else was going to.

When she reached the phone in the family room, she looked at the caller id to see that the number was unknown. Who the hell would be calling at eleven O'clock at night? "Hello"

There was a pause on the line and then an eerie man's voice broke the silence. "Is this Haley Scott?"

-------------------------------------------------

I know it was a short chapter, I'm sorry! But I hope you guys liked the chapter! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone! I know it's been a long time since I updated this story! And I'm truly sorry! I have been inspired to continue it though! Yay! I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet!

* * *

It's Not Over

Chapter 3

_When she reached the phone in the family room, she looked at the caller id to see that the number was unknown. Who the hell would be calling at eleven O'clock at night? "Hello"_

_There was a pause on the line and then an eerie man's voice broke the silence. "Is this Haley Scott?"_

Haley froze, the creepy voice on the other end of the line, sending a cold shiver down her spine. She was afraid to answer. "May I ask whose calling?"

She could hear the strange man clear his throat and then he spoke. "Yes, this is Steven Gregory. I accidentally ran Miss Scott off the road earlier." His voice sounded normal now, from the sound of it, he was an older man.

Haley let out a deep breath, relief flooding her body. "Oh yes, this is _Mrs. _Scott."

The man let out a sigh. "Mrs. Scott I am really sorry about this evening, I was on the way to the hospital, my son was very ill. I hope I haven't frightened you or caused too much damage to your car?"

Haley rubbed the back of her neck as she took a seat on the big comfy couch. "Yeah, I was frightened a little, but I'm fine. I have a son also so I know how family emergencies can be." She smiled as she thought of Kaden and all his 'accidents'.

"I would have been too, if I was in your shoes. Once again I'm sorry, I'll give you my insurance information so you can bill them with any damages."

"Sure, hold on while I grab a pen and paper," She got up and went to a small table the phone receiver was sitting on and grabbed the notepad from beside it. "Ready."

After exchanging insurance information and chatting for a moment, Haley hung up the phone, looking up to see her husband walk in the room.

"Who was that?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"The guy that ran me off the road earlier." She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck, rubbing her fingernails through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Nathan looked at her confused. "You mean the same asshole you said was following you?"

"Yeah, but he explained everything, so it's fine now," She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You ready for bed?"

"Hmm…I'm ready to take you to bed…" He said suggestively, bending down to place kisses down her neck.

"You are impossible Mr. Scott!" Haley giggled but was quickly replaced by moaning as he hit her sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

"But you love it, Mrs. Scott…" He continued torturing her with his lips, down to devour her collarbone.

Haley couldn't believe that after the five years they've been together, he could still make her heart race faster and faster. Her love for him and their son grew more and more everyday.

She pulled his head up to capture his lips with her own. Immediately his hands pulled her flush up against him. He let out a groan of protest as she broke the kiss to look up in his eyes.

"_Take_ me to bed, Mr. Scott." She whispered seductively as she let her hands slide down his firm chest.

Nathan gave her his patented smirk. "I love you." With that he picked her up and cradled her next to him, doing just as she instructed. He took her to bed.

* * *

Haley rushed around the kitchen getting her sons lunch bag ready for school. Nathan had already headed off to the Agency for work.

Brooke was also rushing around trying to find her keys, while Peyton sat at the counter with Kaden eating their cereal. Their eyes following the two women running about the kitchen like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Hurry and eat your cereal buddy, we're running late." Haley stated while zipping his bag and then disappearing in the other room.

"I am momma." Kaden replied with a mouthful of Golden Crisp.

"Pey, have you seen my keys anywhere? I hung them up last night when I got home then…" She trailed off when she heard her phone start to ring, she checked the caller id to find her boyfriends name. "Lucas I was getting ready to call you, have you seen my keys?"

"Okay Kaden, lets go." Haley said as she came back into the kitchen, with two sets of keys, her purse, and Kaden's book bag. She handed one set of keys to Brooke, who squealed with delight. "Bye guys, don't forget about lunch today."

Haley let out a sigh of relief, as she pulled up to Kaden's school, right on time. She took him into his classroom, and then stopped by Tim's class to say hi. She looked through the window of the door and noticed that he had already started.

He looked so happy as she watched as he explained something to the kids, waving his arms around for good measure, and the kids all laughed. She smiled to herself then headed for the parking lot.

* * *

Haley stopped by the studio to go over a couple tracks and when they would release her album. She was having Peyton do her cover art, for her album. After spending a couple hours there, she headed off to meet with Brooke, and Peyton.

Everyday for the past year they have met up before lunch to workout, and then they went to eat lunch together. It was kind of like the thing the Sex and the City girls do.

They only did it because they didn't get to see much each other, even though they all shared the same home. And when they were all at home together, the guys were always around, so they couldn't talk about them then.

Haley pulled her car into the parking lot of Bally's Fitness, she found Peyton's comet and pulled in next to it.

She made it inside to the locker room to find Peyton already there. "Brooke called and said she would be a few minutes late."

"Why do we do this again?" Peyton asked as she lazily opened her locker door.

"So we can have bodies to die for," Brooke announced her presence from behind she made her way to her best friends. "We have to work twice as hard now, since we're New York's 'it' girls!"

Haley and Peyton both rolled their eyes.

"Brooke, you do realize that being an 'it' girl isn't a good thing right?" Peyton asked as she changed into her gym shorts.

"Why not? We get free publicity, free drinks at bars…"

"Yeah and paparazzi all over you 24/7, leaving you with no privacy." Haley declared while she laced up her sneakers.

"And then all the rumors will start, about who you're dating, your friends and family…." Peyton chimed in. "Leaving you to hide in your house forever."

"You guys worry to much. I know my new clothing line could use the publicity, and your albums will too." Brooke shrugged her shoulders at them. "I'm looking at this from a positive point of view." She left her two friends standing there as they looked at each other, and then followed.

* * *

"Have you talked to mom lately?" Lucas asked as he passed the basketball to his older brother.

"Haley talked to her yesterday. Why?" Nathan asked as he took a shot from the free throw line, making it with ease.

"I talked to her earlier and she sounded upset about something." Lucas grabbed the ball and took a shot from the three-point line, the ball swished through the net.

Nathan grabbed up the ball and held it to his side with hand, using his free arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Did you ask her about it?"

"Yeah, and she said she was fine. But I know something was up."

"Luke, you worry to much." Nathan cocked an eyebrow at him, and then went to grab his bottle of water from the bench.

They were at a small park enjoying the nice spring day, playing a game of one on one. Nathan took a swig of his water before taking a seat on the bench.

Lucas followed his brother grabbing his own bottle of water. "You should give her a call later to make sure, she might tell you if something is wrong."

"Fine." Nathan then remembered something Lucas had told him last week. "So did you pick out a ring yet?"

"Yeah it's getting engraved, should be ready Friday." Lucas smiled as he thought of the engagement ring he got for Brooke.

"So when are you planning on poppin' the question?"

* * *

"Is Deb going to watch Kaden for you this weekend?" Peyton asked as she sipped on her soda at the small café they were eating at outside.

It was a little café just outside the city, they served excellent food and the view was remarkable. Haley discovered it a few months ago on the way home from the studio, she had stopped to get some food to go, and absolutely fell in love.

"Yeah, I'm so excited for you Brooke! Your first red carpet fashion show!" Haley smiled at the dimpled brunette, who clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I know!" Brooke's eyes grew big as a revelation hit her. "Oh my god! You will never guess who we got for one of the models!?"

"Who?" They both asked excitedly at the same time.

"Heidi Klum!"

All three squealed with excitement, causing other people around to stop and stare. The waiter came up to the table with the bill. He was around Nathan's age, and was usually always there when they ate lunch.

"I know the food isn't that good here." He stated as he looked between the three beautiful women.

They looked up at him and gave him a smile. "We're sort of celebrating." Haley replied taking the bill from him. They took turns paying for their meals, and it was Haley's turn today.

"Oh yeah, what are ya celebratin'?" He asked curiously.

"Brooke has her first fashion show this weekend." Peyton smiled up at him.

"Yes and it's going to be major! With all the a-list celebs." Brooke chimed in boasting herself.

"Congratulations Brooke." He said sending her a wink before turning to the rest of the girls. "See ya tomorrow ladies, have a good day."

"Bye Stefan" They all said as he walked away.

"So Brooke did you design us some new dresses to wear to your show?" Haley asked batting her eyelashes sweetly at her friend.

* * *

Nathan rode home in silence, finally thinking about what his brother had said about their mother. So he decided to give her a call now before he forgot.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

Nathan sighed, Lucas had been right. She sounded like she had been crying. "What's wrong mom?"

"I'm fine Nathan, just a little sleepy." She replied trying to fake a yawn.

"No your not, now tell me what's the matter." He used a no-bullshit tone with her to get his point across.

He knew she had caved when he heard her let out a shaky breathe. "Oh Nathan, it seems like everything is falling apart. With your father, and me to Jake maybe getting out on parole. I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm coming over mom, so we can talk about it, okay?" He was already pulling a u-turn in the middle of the road and heading for his parent's home, not to far from where he was at now.

About a year or so ago his parents moved twenty miles from they did, so they could be close. His mom absolutely adored Kaden and wanted to watch him grow up.

"Okay, see ya when you get here sweetie."

Nathan hung up his phone and then dialed his wife's to let her know he would be late for dinner.

"Hey baby, are you on your way?"

"I'm going to be running a little late, I'm going to stop by mom's and talk to her for a while, she's real upset about something." Nathan replied letting out a deep sigh. This was the sort of thing Lucas should be doing; he was the sensitive one in the family.

"Okay, call me if you need me."

"I will. Love you."

"Love ya."

He hung his phone back up and pulled into his parent's driveway. Releasing another tired sigh, not really looking forward to this talk with his mother.

* * *

Okay I know this was a short chapter and nothing really exciting happened, but wait until next chappie! Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
